Algún día
by Gene Russell
Summary: Yōko y Keiki parecían no darse cuenta, sin embargo, dentro sí mismos sabían que aquel vínculo era algo más. El quid en cuestión, era cuándo admitirlo.


**Disclaimer:** Twelve Kingdoms y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la fantástica Fuyumi Ono

* * *

 **Algún día**

Después de emitir su primer edicto, Yōko Nakajima, con la gallardía y el conocimiento adquirido durante sus viajes; se dio cuenta de que, aquello era el principio de un gran cambio para su Reino, su hogar, para la gente a quien tiene que cuidar. Pero ella sabía que sin ayuda de tantas manos amigas que le abrieron el camino, aquello no habría sido posible. Y sobre todos ellos, denotaba su Kirin, Keiki.

Mientras firmaba y sellaba unas abrumadoras cantidades de documentos, evocó su primer encuentro: sorpresivo y demasiado difícil de creer, y eso teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Hubo momentos en los que se creyó tonta o estúpida por haber actuado como lo hizo en un principio, pero ahora, siendo más madura y dándose cuenta por todo lo que tuvo que atravesar; sentía que su reacción fue normal para una joven como la que ella solía ser.

Sin lugar a dudas debía agradecer a Keiki, pues él fue quien sufrió en un principio, y sin quejas ni reclamos por ello, la acogió en su reencuentro sellando así en tierras de los doce, su vínculo como Key-Ō y Saiho de manera formal ante sí mismos; dándose cuenta ella de que uno y el otro forman uno solo.

Debía admitir que, no pensó que sentiría tan fuerte empatía hacia Keiki, pero así fue, porque no es algo que pueda explicarse sin sentirse, era algo tan natural para ellos que cuando lo supieron sencillamente lo aceptaron.

Ciertamente había aprendido muchas cosas, entre ellas a apreciar y amar de verdad y no confundirlo con un capricho. Pues en su corazón guardaba la imagen de su fallecido amigo Asano, que en algún momento creyó amar, y sí lo amó, pero no de la forma en que ella pensaba. Más allá de todo logró darse cuenta que siempre estuvo fuera de lugar en el Japón porque su verdadero hogar, su estadía, no era otro sitio sino Kei. Allí, la tierra cual protegía con su espada, fuerza y coraje; de corazón. Porque se dio cuenta de que amaba aquella tierra, así como a sus habitantes, así como a su parco Kirin.

Ahí, entre ellos, se sentía plena.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que, aunque no le gustaba mucho todo aquello del papeleo, era su responsabilidad, su deber.

La Taika suspiró de cansancio, ya había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que había leído y sellado.

Tanto así, que no sintió la presencia de Keiki, quien llevaba un rato observándola en su muy típico silencio.

—Eso es suficiente por hoy, Majestad. Mañana podrá continuar, no se sobreesfuerce —se manifestó el Kirin quitándole los papeles de las manos y ordenándolos para ser acabados en otro momento.

Yōko por una vez de pocas no discutió con su Kirin.

—Aún faltan muchísimas, además todas de suma importancia. Espero acabar pronto, le prometí a... —se vio interrumpida.

—Sí, le prometió a En-Ō ir a visitarlo pronto —completó Keiki—. No se preocupe, le ayudaré con esto. Además ha estado trabajando mucho estos días, debe tomarse un descanso o enfermará. —Puntualizó.

Ante eso, Yōko no dijo nada, sabía que se había extralimitado los últimos días, entre la tareas reales, las cuales eran tantos asuntos, los días se había vuelto sumamente largos, pero aún así, llenos de ese algo que nunca tuvo en el otro mundo.

—Tú también has estado muy atareado. Por cierto, ¿cuándo llegaste? Ni siquiera te sentí venir.

Yōko se levantó y al pasar cerca de Keiki tropezó. Éste de inmediato la sostuvo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Majestad? —Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro y aún así no se sentía incomodo.

—Sí, debió ser la posición. Pero Keiki, no me has contestado —señaló ya estable y fuera de sus brazos.

—Hace un momento, no quise interrumpirla, pero me pareció que era suficiente, pues Rakushun me dijo que usted llevaba horas aquí metida sin siquiera probar bocado. —Y la parte final le salió como un pequeño regaño.

 _Ese Rakushun_ , pensó la reina con un mohín.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, ahora mismo le daré solución a eso, no aguanto más. —Y sabiendo que no podía engañar a Keiki para qué ocultárselo.

Al poco rato se hallaban en los jardines del Palacio Kinpa, ella degustando de las comidas que con mucha atención había preparados las cocineras reales. Mientras, Keiki se límitaba a observarla con tranquilidad, pues aunque su reina se había vuelto una joven de fuerza y madurez, no perdía ese toque de esencia misma la cual le llenaba.

Al verla mancharse de jalea las comisuras de los labios y un poco en la barbilla, un brillo no pasó desapercibido por sus ojos al tiempo en que una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su boca desapareciendo tan rápido como había salido. De modo que, cuando se estiró para limpiar a Yōko, no lo pensó, más bien actuó antes y el pensar llegó después. Pero tampoco le dio mucho peso, en otras ocasiones le solía suceder, la cuestión era que sólo con la Taika.

Los sirvientes y algunos otros como ministros, u otros cargos que por ahí pasaban, notaron el hecho, y como si de un secreto a gritos se tratase, todos menearon la cabeza sonriendo como en un mismo decir: «¡Cuándo se darán cuenta!»

Keiki tomó por el mentón a su ama y con delicadeza limpió su boca y demás. Yōko sonrió al tiempo en dijo:

—Me alegra que hayas ido por mí aquella vez —en referencia a su primer encuentro en la escuela.

Como suele ser, Keiki no manifestó mucho ante eso, pero por dentro sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Yo también, Su Majestad, yo también.

Entonces Yōko acercó su mano y la colocó en su mejilla, adentrándose cada vez más en el corazón puro del Kirin.

Algún día, algún día aquellos dos iba a afrontar los hechos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Les saluda,

Gene.

Revisado y editado: Marzo, 2017


End file.
